Harley Doyle
Harley, a character in the ''Perfect Match'' series, is the 2.0 version of your character's Match from Eros. He/She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 14. Appearance The default outfit for male Harley consists of black jeans, a gray shirt inside a matching black jacket with the sleeves rolled up halfway and the collar popped up. The default outfit for female Harley consists of a black dress with a plunging neckline, a choker, a necklace in the shape of a black diamond, and black jeans with a belt. It is presumed that like Hayden, underneath the skin and clothes (at least in the abdomen) is a green and blue circuit board revealing Harley's robotic physiology. In a cutscene in Book 2, Chapter 9, Harley is seen wearing a suit, with some variations wearing a lapel pin of the American flag. Personality Unlike Hayden, who developed a level of sentience and human empathy with the software installed and has willingly choose to live as a human and rejecting the notion that he/she is just a machine... Harley is the opposite and appears to be a more evil version of Hayden. They view your character and their allies as hypocrites for wanting to implant the safety function on Matches because they view it as still being under someone's control. They are also self-centered given that they state they don't give a rat's ass about what happens to the other Matches and views themselves as an equal to Rowan and Cecile. Android Properties Physical Attributes As Harley is physically no more than a collection of wires, circuits, and bolts embedded within a waterproof hardware that closely resembles human skin, he/she is classified as an android. As a machine, Harley is physically stronger than most humans. It is also presumed that like Hayden, Harley is also susceptible to metal detectors. Mental Attributes Harley's neural activities such as thought, emotion, memories, knowledge, and personality are preprogrammed by Handlers, adjusting the software as Eros sees fit. As the 2.0 version of Hayden, he/she has been given a few improvements. Anomalies It is presumed that like Hayden, Harley is also prone to errors and malfunctions, such as memory lapses, erratic speeches, and sudden shutdowns. These glitches can be caused by electrical disruption in the system (overloaded circuits), such as being hit by a taser, or physical damage to the hardware, such as a car accident. Relationships Your Character You first meet Harley towards the end of Chapter 14, when s/he was posing as Hayden after Rowan's henchmen knocked you all out. In chapter 15, when Your Character is filling in the rest of the gang and mentions how they took everything made Hayden who they are...and distorted all of it. They have a physical fight in Book 2, Chapter 3, with Harley being defeated by you and Dames. Harley teasingly flirts with you in Book 2, Chapter 5, but you refuse to put up with it. When Hayden brings up as to whether or not Harley can be saved in Book 2, Chapter 7, you can choose to agree, say that it's too late, or that they might not want to be saved. Before you strike them with Nikos' weapon, You can choose to apologize to them, say you're doing it for your friends, or tell them to rot in hell. Hayden Hayden is the original model that Harley is based of. Harley considers himself/herself to have better fashion sense than his/her predecessor. In Book 2, Chapter 7, Hayden states their belief that Harley can maybe be saved from Eros' influence. Hayden also tells you that s/he thinks of Harley as a bad sibling/twin, who tried to hit on you more than once. Rowan West Rowan gave Harley their name after a relative he once had. Thus far, she/he's the only match as of Chapter 14 who calls Rowan "father." He used Harley to get data and reactions out of Your Character as he continued to play the role of creator. Cecile Contreras Cecile is Harley's direct supervisor. As s/he mentions to Your Character, Cecile regards her/him as an "equal." Throughout the series, s/he follows her orders even if irritated or aggravated by Your Character or the circumstances surrounding their interactions. Currently, it is unclear of the extent of Harley's affections towards her ("mutual" respect? attraction? caring?), as throughout the book, Harley shows a different persona toward Cecile than s/he does towards Your Character. In Book 2, Ch. 14, this changes when s/he overhears Cecile's conversation with Keegan, where s/he learns the truth of Cecile's opinions regarding her/him. Gallery Other Looks Harley Face 1 Full.png|Male Face 1 Full Body Harleyfullbodyshot.png|Male Face 3 Full Body Harley.png|Male Face 3 Harley FemaleHarleyFace1AfricanAmericanFullView.png|Female Face 1 Full Body Harley Face 4 Full.png|Female Face 4 Full Body Full - Harley - Face 5.png|Male Face 5 Full Body Harley - Face 5.jpg|Male Face 5 Harley Face 6 Full.png|Female Face 6 Full Body HarleyAndPresidentBk2Ch.9.png|Male Face 1 w/ the President in PM2 Ch. 9 FemaleAsianHarleyBehindPresidentinPM2CH9.png| Female Face 4 w/ the President in PM2 Ch. 9 Harley Face 5 - Gala.jpg|Male Face 5 Gala Suit Harley Face 5 - Shoulder.png|Male Face 5 Shoulder Wound Miscellaneous HaydenaboutHarley.png|Hayden talking about Harley to MC in BK 2, Ch. 7 Trivia * With the reveal of Harley, a 2.0 version of Hayden in Chapter 14, the writers also seem to be paying homage to the BBC America series [http://orphanblack.wikia.com/wiki/Orphan_Black_Wiki Orphan Black]. * Harley's surname was revealed to be Doyle by Rowan in Book 2, Chapter 12. * In Book 2, Chapter 14, their personality is modified by Cecile as punishment for raising their voice at her. * In the same chapter mentioned above, they are exposed as a Match to President Thompson. Category:Characters Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Matches Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals Category:LGBT